<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High School is fun......right? by Its_shorty1012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366769">High School is fun......right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_shorty1012/pseuds/Its_shorty1012'>Its_shorty1012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Power Rangers S.P.D., Power Rangers Time Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullies, Crack, F/F, F/M, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, MORE GAYS, Ok bye, SAT's suck, Tests Suck, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, gays, gays gays gays and more gays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:46:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_shorty1012/pseuds/Its_shorty1012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahhh High School, a place of annoying teachers, bullies,garbage food, and a world of dating. Wait, we have to prep for collage? Anyways join your favorite rangers on a path of, improvement,I guess?</p><p> This is high school on steriods</p><p>(Rated T for Language)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bridge Carson/Sky Tate, Brody Romero/Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell/Levi Weston | Aiden Romero, Emma Goodall/Gia Moran, Riley Griffin/Chase Randall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. God Damn It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhhh Hi! Welcome to my hole of batshit!! Enjoy, and if u want comment suggestions, or don't I cant tell you what to do.</p><p>There’s a lot of cursing, so be prepared?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT I HATE THIS SCHOOL!” Jen yelled as she slammed her lunch tray on the table.</p><p>“Good day to you too Jen.” Sky said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“She's mad that Mr Kanick gave her a 30 on the quiz.” Said Shelby patting her on the head as she sat down with her iced coffee.</p><p>“Jen yelling as her way of greeting? Shocking.” Kendall snapped from her corner.</p><p>“You only speak facts Ms Morgan,” Brody said smiling.</p><p>“Brody for the millionth time,call me Kendall.”</p><p>“Anywho,hey, Shelby, how come your iced coffee gets bigger and bigger everyday?” Brody asked.</p><p>“ITS SURVIVAL!” Shelby yelled back. “AND I NEED MY ICED COFFEE!!!”</p><p>“And I need new friends but ALAS.” Brody responded.</p><p>“Preston your boyfriends being annoying.” She complained as her way of greeting him as Preston sat down.</p><p>“I know.” Preston responded nonchalantly, as he sat down and threw his arms around Brody. “It's not like it's anything new.” He shrugged as he gave Brody a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Keep the PDA and argue  down I’m trying to eat.” Said an annoyed Kenall,again.</p><p>“Honestly, I'm dating chase but you don't see me kissing him every .2 seconds.” Riley said as he sat down while holding Chase's hand.</p><p>“Yea!’ The kiwi agreed. He was about to speak then was cut off by bridge.</p><p>“GUYS I MADE TOAST ITS EXTRA BUTTERY!!” Bridge exclaimed while waving his fingers in front of his mouth as he sat down next to Sky and put the plate on the tsble</p><p>“Bridge I sw-” Kendall murmured as she got cut off by Kimberly.</p><p>“VOTE KIM FOR PRESIDENT! VOTE KIMBERLY HART FOR PRESIDENT!” She yelled marching around the cafeteria.</p><p>Kendall had slapped her face into the table “I swear-”</p><p>“If these Kim dont shut up for two seconds imma fucking shoot them, and I own a gun.” Jen spat.</p><p>“Vote Kimberly Hart for student council!!” Nadria said abnochasly while handing out pamphlets.</p><p>Gia walked up behind her and punched her from behind “WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE!”</p><p>“MS HASTINGS! GIA ASSAULTED ME!” Naderia cried.</p><p>“WHY DID YOU POST THAT RUMOR!”</p><p>“I'M BEING ASSAULTED!!”</p><p>“Grow up!”</p><p>“I am grown! She's trying to get me in jail as revenge from her dad!” She cried</p><p>Gia had grabbed Nadiras shoulders and threw her against the wall and kicked her in the nose “How's that?”</p><p>The entire cafeteria gasped.</p><p>“FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!” A bunch of boys yelled from across the cafeteria.</p><p>Click Click Click </p><p>“Fuck Hastings.” Gia murmured.</p><p>“MISS MORAN! MY OFFICE NOW!” She yelled while pointing her finger at Gias chest</p><p>“No shit sherlock. ” Brody said to her.</p><p>“ You too Mr Romero.” </p><p>“You act like I care.” He replied while still sitting down</p><p>Ms Hastings gasped “DID YOU TALK BACK TO ME YOUNG MAN!” </p><p>“Last time I checked that's how a conversation worked.”</p><p>“UNACCEPTABLE! DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU!”</p><p>“Ahh Im so scared.” Gia said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Ms Moran you're skating on thin ice!”</p><p>“Yea, last time I checked,I couldn't skate.” She said with a shrug.</p><p>“Such delinquent teenagers.” Ms Hastings scowled as she walked away.</p><p>Gia and Brody high fived.</p><p>“Hey, where's Emma?” Shelby asked.</p><p>“She's at Mr Kaniks extra help. I was there too and I got bored so now him here” She said as she rolled her eyes. “He gave her a 20.” She whispered.</p><p>“I have him next period,oh god I'm gonna fail….” Preston said worried.</p><p>RIIIIINNGGGG.</p><p>“God damn it.” Preston murmured as he got up</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kendall vs the gays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is crack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are we doing this again?” Calvin asked as a book fell on his face.</p><p>“Because we have to get into collage.” Levi responded as he pat Calvin on the head.</p><p>“Calvin, show some formality, you shouldnt be flopping on levi like a pillow and clinging on to him in the library.” Kendall sighed.</p><p>“Yea listen to Ms Morgan!” Brody agreed.</p><p>“Brody I swear to god call me kendall or I will chuck you across a-.” </p><p>“Kendall stop scaring the baby gay over here.” Gia said walking over, cutting off Kendall.</p><p>“I am not a baby gay!” Brody protested.</p><p>“Yes you are.” Emma replied as she patted him on the head and sat down next to Gia.</p><p>Brody rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Preston tell your boyfriend that hes a baby gay.” Gia spat dryly.</p><p>“Babe, your a baby gay.” Preston said as he gave Brody a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Everyone, let's get back to studying!” Levi snapped.</p><p>“Someones grumpy.” Bridge peped.</p><p>“Shut up Bridge!” Levi snapped.</p><p>Bridge stuck out his tongue at Levi.</p><p>“Stop acting like your three!” Kendall argued.</p><p>“Uh oh Kendalls mad.” Shelby murmured.</p><p>“Bridge what did you do.” Sky sighed as he walked in from football practice.</p><p>“You can't leave your boyfriend alone.”Kendall snapped. “Ever.”</p><p>Sky shrugged and started reading the school handbook.</p><p>“NO! FUCKING MR LUNT FAILED ME!!” Hayley yelled as she looked at her final scores for the semester.</p><p>“THAT ASSHOLE! SOMEONE STOP ME FROM COMMITING MURDER!” Hayleys partner Alex Protested.</p><p>“Im done, I can even study with you guys.” Kendall said as she slapped her face.</p><p>“It's called having personality.” Shelby hissed.</p><p>“Maybe the reason why Haykey failed is because you're blaming it on the teacher, and not studying. Which is why we should study.”</p><p>“I agree with Ms Morgan.” Sky replied looking up from the handbook.</p><p>“For the thousandth time, call me Kendall. And put a bell or something on your boyfriend.”</p><p>“That’s abuse. I’m not an animal!” Bridge protested</p><p>“It’s called a joke Carson.” Kendall rolled her eyes. “I need better friends.” Kendall got up and started going to the door. “I’m going with people who can actually study and get good grades.”</p><p>“Yea me too.” Levi added as he got up</p><p>“Same.” Calvin agreed.</p><p>“Bye don’t love you guys!” Gia yelled as they walked out</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>